


That Time Bev Became a Magical Girl

by ShiTiger



Series: IT fics and ficlets [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Deadlights Bill Denbrough, Gen, Immortal Bill Denbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Do you remember that time Beverly became a magical girl?  Or when Billy became immortal?  No?  That’s because you haven’t read it yet.  Indulge in some fun IT story ideas, mostly revolving around Pennywise and Billy in some way.  Some of these fics and ficlets will involve Pennywise/Billy pairing.





	That Time Bev Became a Magical Girl

“Is that your wish, Beverly Marsh? To become powerful enough to defeat the entity known as Pennywise?” the fox-like creature asked. Its white tail twitched in the air as it waited for her answer.

“Yes,” Bev asserted.

“Bev,” Bill gasped, eyes darting between the pair.

The creature titled its head, gazing into the distance for a long moment. Finally, it sighed and shook its head.  “I cannot grant your wish.  Not because it is impossible, but because you, Beverly, would not be able to uphold your end of the bargain.”

Beverly clenched her fists, narrowing her vibrant eyes at the adorable, but infuriating creature. “You said you could grant ANY wish.”

The creature’s gaze shifted between the girl and boy, before it continued, “I can grant your wish, but it will need to be… adjusted.  In exchange for becoming a magical girl, and hunting witches, I will grant your friend, Bill, the form and power to confront Pennywise.  I cannot guarantee you will win, but you will be on a far more equal level.”

“L-let’s do it,” Bill insisted.

“Are you sure?” Bev asked.

“Yes.  I don’t c-care what happens to me, as long as we s-stop that clown from killing more children.”

* * *

The change was quick and painful for Beverly, but once it was over, she’d received a rather adorable green and white dress, along with a shiny sword of her very own.

Bill’s transformation took _far_ longer, and the PAIN was indescribable by human standards. When it was finally over, the boy collapsed into Bev’s arms, his eyes flickering between green… and _gold_.

* * *

Bill studied himself in the mirror. He looked the same, but underneath his skin, he FELT different.  Perhaps, with enough time and practice, he could shift forms like IT did, but for now he had to settle with making himself invisible to the human eye.  Strangely enough, he could see the orange lights hovering in the mirror’s reflection, even if Bev had been unable to.  The turtle hadn’t really explained, but Bill was sure they were the core of WHATEVER he’d been turned into. 

Come to think of it, the other kids had mentioned glowing orange lights when the deranged clown had elongated its inhuman mouth.  Something about the sight of them had made Bev float. 

A mystery for another day, perhaps.  For now, Bill had to figure out how to feed himself.  If he WAS like Pennywise, he needed to find a way to survive without eating children. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Billy really has no idea what he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
